Cala and Mugs
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Mugman makes his move on Cala Maria at the Inkwell Isle Festival.
1. Preparing

He could remember the first time he laid eyes on her.

Those beautiful eyes, those hips, those lips and that oh so sexy "yoo hoo!' Mugman was day dreaming about Cala Maria. He and Cuphead fought her together but he really wanted the chance to talk to her. And today could be that day. It was the Inkwell Isle Festival. Everyone would be there. Including Cala Maria. The festival was going to be tonight at 6:00 pm and it was 8:00 am right now.

 **Mugman P.O.V**

Oh man the Inkwell Isle Festival is today! I'm excited! - but also nervous beyond all measure. Today's gonna be the day I make my move on Cala Maria and talk to her! Oh, but what will I say? I'm no good with girls. Cuphead is the one I can talk to. He's way more confident than me.

"Hey Cups?" "Yeah Mugs?" "Listen, the Inkwell Isle Festival is today and I wanted to know if you could help me with something." "Yeah, what do you need help with?" I paused. "It's about girls." Cuphead smirked. He knew what was up. "Ohhhh I see." He chuckled. "So you want me to teach you how to talk with girls, huh? Well I know just what to do. So who's the girl huh? Sally Stageplay? Hilda Berg? Rumor Honeybottoms?"

"Well no. It's actually Cala Maria." I almost chocked. "I see. You like Cala Maria." Cuphead repeated this phrase and teased me for it. "Yeah yeah I like Cala Maria" I replied. "There's no shame in liking girls, bro. Every guy likes a girl once in his life. And not a bad choice either. Here's my advice. Give her flowers. And tell her how much she means to her. Then you tell her you like her. Pretty simple. Worked for me every time." I imagined myself in that situation, telling Cala Maria how much she means to me. I almost died from nervousness. I couldn't do it.

"I don't know Cups. You sure it'll work?" "Of course it will! Trust me I have experience." "All right. I'll take your word for it." Cuphead then sat next to me and put his shoulder around me. "And remember. Don't be nervous. Don't stutter. You got to be confident if you want to have any shot at getting her. Girls hate nervous guys, ok?" "OK" replied. "I know what to do now!" "That's right" Cuphead replied. "If you follow my steps, you'll get Cala Maria like that" and Cuphead snapped his fingers. "I know what I'm going to do Cuphead. Thanks for helping me out." "No problem. That's what siblings are for right? "Yup" I replied.

Cuphead then left the room. This was going to be easy. For the next couple hours I listened to my favorite radio plays and read some of my favorite autobiographies. Eventually it came to be 4:00 pm. Only two hours left. I took a shower and got dressed in my fancy suit. I paced back and forth. I just couldn't wait. I was so excited!

Eventually 6:00 came around and me and Cuphead took off to the Inkwell festival. "You two going to the Ikwell Festival?" said our father Elder Kettle. "Yeah pops" I said. "Well don't stay out too late. And don't into trouble." He remembered our last encounter with the Devil. "We won't! I promise pops!" "All right then. Remember be back before 10:00. That's your curfew." "We got it pops! We'll be back before then." "I'll see you two later! Have fun you two!" "Thanks pops! We'll see you later" Cuphead and I said in unison. And off we went to the Inkwell Festival.


	2. Mugman Makes his Move

Chapter 2: Mugman Makes His Move

"So you know what you're gonna say?" Cuphead said. "Yeah" I replied. "I got this". "All right. Use what I taught you and you'll get Cala Maria for sure." "Got it."

 **Mugman P.O.V**

We made our way to the Inkwell Isle Festival and everyone was there. Cagney, Wally, the Phantom Spector, Grim and even Ribby and Croak. Beppi, Djimmi and Baroness Von Bon Bon were all together in a group. It seems like the three of them were good friends. And then I noticed her and almost froze. It was Cala Maria, She was with her friends Sally Stageplay, Hilda Berg and Rumor Honeybottoms. I realized that I may have to talk to Cala in front of her friends. She was always with her friends and was the most popular.

"Wanna go play some games?" Cuphead asked. "Yeah" I said. Me and Cuphead played a game of water guns to try and shoot the target to win a prize. We didn't win a prize but it was still fun. "Wanna try that one?" Cuphead pointed to a basketball game where we would have to try to shoot the ball into the hoop. "Yeah" I said. "All right try to get it in."

Cuphead shot ball after ball. I only manged to get one and I'm pretty sure it was the air that pushed it in. Cuphead was always better than me at sports.

"Hey look I won something!" Cuphead exclaimed. Cuphead won an elephant plush. "Wanna do some bowling?" "Yeah!" I said. Bowling was actually something I was good at and actually liked. I picked up the the ball and shot a strike. The ball was pretty heavy and required some force but I managed to do it. Cuphead was just as good as me, if not better. We won some tickets that we could exchange for a prize.

"I wanna go on the roller coaster!" I said. I noticed it was Beppi's roller coaster that he used when we fought him. I had always been scared to death of roller coasters since I was a kid. But the first time I went on to face me fear it was exhilarating. It was an experience unlike any other. My heart was pounding out of my chest just remembering the experience. And then I remembered Cala. My heart pounded even more.

"All right let's go" Cuphead said. We went in line for the roller coaster and saw Beppi, Djimmi, and the Baroness in line with us. "So what does the 0 say to the 8?" Beppi asked. "What?" said Djimmi. "Nice belt" said Beppi. Beppi and Djimmi laughed heartily while Baroness Von Bon Bon only sighed. It was clear that she had heard enough of Beppi's jokes. "Guys we're almost there." said Von Bon Bon. "Can you two shut up with your jokes?" "It's not our jokes Bon Bon. You're just being a sourpuss." Beppi said. "Shut up." said Baroness.

"All right All right. We'll stop the jokes." said Djimmi. "Cmon Bon Bon! This is going to be exciting!" Baroness then lightened up a bit. "Yeah. It will be." she said. Bon Bon sounded flat and monotone. "I'm just super nervous. That's all." "We're all super nervous. Except for Beppi. He's been on the roller coaster hundreds of times." said Djimmi. "That's right!" Beppi shouted. "That's why we're going together." said Djimmi. "Oh look it's our time to go!" said Djimmi. "Oh yeah!" said Beppi. "Oh no!" shouted Baroness. She was so nervous it was scary. "Don't worry princess I'll be right with you." said Beppi. Bon Bon said nothing and just hyperventilated.

We went in and took our seats behind Beppi and Bon Bon. "You ready?" said Cuphead. "Sure am" I said. I was super nervous but definitely not as much as Bon Bon. Djimmi was behind us and two seats in front of us was Werner Werman and two seats behind us were Ribby and Croaks. "Everyone strap yourselves in and follow all Inkwell Festival guidelines. Anyone found in violation of these guidelines will be removed after the ride is over. No exceptions! Have a great time and enjoy your ride!"

The ride took off and my heart pounded faster than ever. The wind was blowing in my face and it was going so fast that I was screaming. Cuphead was also screaming with me. The ride took us up and down, side to side and zigzagged. I could only imagine how Bon Bon was feeling now. Then the ride slowed down and took us up. It was the most exciting part of the ride. "You scared?" said Cuphead. "No you?" I lied. "Nope. I'm ready for this." The ride paused for a second when we approached the top and then the ride went down at full speed. We took a steep turn and for a split second I thought I would fall down. It was frightening but also exciting beyond all measure. My God, if only everyone could experience this for themselves. It's hard to put into words.

The ride slowed down and it came to a halt. I was breathing pretty heavily to myself. In front of us Baroness Von Bon Bon hugged tightly to Beppi. "I hate you." she said. "I love you" said Beppi. He gave Bon Bon a kiss on her cheek. "Was that exciting or what!?" said Cuphead. "It sure was! I loved it!" I said. We got off the ride and I knew what I had to do.


	3. Rejected?

Chapter 3: Rejected?

I searched around for Cala Maria and her friends. I looked around but the amount of people at the festival made it hard to look for her. It was evening and almost about to be night. Time was running out. "Hey Cuphead. I'm gonna go look for Cala Maria. It's time." "Let me help you. There's a lot of people around." Cuphead and searched far and wide for Cala Maria until we eventually found her. We observed her from a distance. She was with Rumor, Hilda, and Sally. They were all talking among themselves. I got nervous. I got butterflies in my stomach and felt like I was going to burst. I didn't know if I wanted to do this anymore.

"There she is bro. You got this." Cuphead said. "I'm nervous. I don't know bro." "You're shaking. Cmon you got this! You prepared for this! Don't give up now! Now go out there! We're the two that took down a dragon, a genie and the devil himself and you're telling me you can't talk to a girl? Cmon you got this!" I'm not going to lie Cuphead actually inspired me with his speech. "Alright. I got this! I'm going out there." "Don't be nervous and remember: stay classy." I smiled to Cuphead and made my way to the table where Cala was.

I approached Cala Maria, my legs shaking. I prayed she wouldn't notice.

"Oh hey look! Isn't that Mugman?" said Sally Stageplay. "Hey Mugman!" said Hilda Berg. Oh God. I'm actually approaching a table of girls and they're actually nice! "Hey!" I said. "So what brings you here Mugsy?" said Rumor. "Well I wanted to talk to Cala Maria." I said. "Ooooh!" said Rumor, Hilda and Sally in unison. "What?" said Cala. "You wanna talk to me?" she said. "Do you like her? Don't be scared." said Hilda. "Come over here Mugs. We'll be back." she said. There was an assemblage of "ooohs" from the girls. I turned red in the face and tried not to look at them.

Cala and I sat at a table facing each other. "We haven't talked to each other since we met. So what have you been up to?" I said. "Well I've been just in the ocean, taking care of the fish and making sure no pirates harm them. How about you? How's it being the hero of Inkwell Isle?" "It's great! It's like I'm a celebrity. I'm famous! People are always calling me and my brother heroes. I definitely appreciate the compliments we get from people." Cala smiled. "That sounds great. I should thank you for saving me from the devil. I have beef to settle with him." "Really?" "Yeah, but that's a story for another day." Cala paused and looked down. "But seriously though thank you. If it hadn't been for you and your brother I would have been in big trouble. So thank you." "Your welcome. Just doing what needs to be done. I don't this for myself. I do it to help others." "Awww! That's so sweet." Cala leaned in for a hug and I hugged her. Oh God, this was actually happening! I couldn't believe it! It was the first time I had actually hugged a girl.

It was time now. There was no better time than this. Now or never. "Cala, I like you." We let go of our embrace to better talk with each other. "Wait. You like me?!" she said. "Yeah I do." "I always knew you liked me. The way you stared at me when we fought was pretty convincing of that." "Really?" Cala laughed. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it when a guy is confident enough to tell a girl he likes her." I felt absolute joy at hearing this statement. She actually thought I was confident!

"So what do you say? Me and you?" Cala sighed. "Well you see Mugman, you're a good guy. And you're cute too. But I don't think I'm ready to enter a relationship. I have the sea and fish to take care of. Plus I have to make sure they don't get abused by pirates. Maybe some time later." I wanted to bawl my eyes out upon hearing this. All of that time preparing down the drain. But I couldn't cry. Not in front of Cala Maria. "Oh I see. But we can be friends though?" "Yeah. We can." Cala then picked me up and placed me on her lap. "You're a great guy Mugman. You're probably one of the best people I ever met. You're so nice and sweet and confident. You sure know how to treat a lady." Cala and I then kissed. The milk in my head shot out into the sky.

I'm definitely telling Cuphead about this one.

"Can I see tomorrow?" I said. "Yeah. Let's meet up again tomorrow at my place. How does that sound to you?" "Yeah! Definitely!" I said without hesitation. "All right then. See you Mugsy!" We hugged again into a loving embrace. She smelled so nice. We could hug forever and I would never let go. So this is what it felt like to hug a girl huh? Cala then left off to her home in the ocean.

I made my way back to the festival only to hear sounds of approval from Beppi and Djimmi. "Well Well Mugsy! Seems like you've all grown up now!" Said Djimmi. "Yeah. I did that." I said smugly. "Good job bro! I knew it would all pay off. Looks like you have a girl of your own now." Cuphead patted me on the back. "Yeah I guess I do."

"Ohhhh Mugsy!" I saw Rumor, Sally and Hilda behind me" "I saw that Mugman! You are so adorable You are the cutest cup ever!" said Rumor. "Aww it was no big deal." I said. "Of course it was! So did you two hit it off?" said Sally. "We sure did!" I said. "OMG OMG!" The girls squealed. I laughed. It was pretty funny I'll admit. Me and Cuphead walked home that night with our heads held high. I had finally gotten my first girlfriend and I owed it all to Cuphead. Today was an amazing day. I couldn't sleep that night. I dreamed of Cala Maria and what we would do on our date.

 **The End**

* * *

Silver Espeon here! I just want to thank you all for reading my story and all the support it has gotten. I plan to do more stories set in the Cuphead universe in the future. I swear, Cuphead has taken away so many hours of my life but I love it. Pretty ironic coming from someone who hasn't played the game (I have a ps4) but I plan to play it sometime in the future. Anyways that's all for now. See ya.


End file.
